Hope and Happiness
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: Barney & Robin never thought they would want kids but when their daughter was born it brought their world and opinions into a new light. Being a family was a blessing they never thought would happen and it made them both better and stronger both as people and as a couple. Follow up in my one-shot called "Hope." BR in the future.
1. Shocking Happiness

So, I wanted to write a longer fic to my one-shot "Hope" because I thought it would be fun to write a future fic, not that I don't have another one like this already going. I just thought it would a cute idea to follow up and make a longer story of BR with their child in the future. Now, I'm still keeping the name Hope cause I like it and by your comments on my other fic I think the name is a beautiful name for their little girl. So, here it is the follow up to Hope...

* * *

The day she found out she was pregnant came as a shock to her. Robin, knew she couldn't get pregnant, the doctor told her she can't have kids so becoming pregnant was so unexpected that the first thing she did was cry. She cried for two hours in the bathroom that morning, it had Barney worried that something's happened to her and he hoped that nothing was wrong cause he can't bare the thought of losing her. So, when he knocked on the door their was silence on the other end but he could hear sobbing but decided instead of knocking again he went in to see what was going on with Robin.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, they were lying in bed after their morning, daily routine of sex when suddenly Robin felt sick. She stayed calm at first but the sickening feeling rushed over her again and before she or Barney could say anything she found herself laying on the floor next to the toilet throwing up. Barney rushed inside the bathroom after her worried that something's really wrong with her. Now, Robin never got sick, at least not this sick and it had gotten worse within 24 hours. Yesterday, she woke up the same way, she was okay at first but then the feeling of wanting to throw up came so quickly she didn't even have time to get out of bed and go to the bathroom so Barney being the sweetest husband in the world got up and got the garbage can which was on his side of the bed and gave it to Robin. She immediately began to throw up, it came fast and quick and she seemed to be throwing up a lot, more than a normal person would.

Now, it's Sunday morning and she's sick again the same way she was the morning before. This was starting to become a routine and Barney helped as much as he could but it didn't help when she started going again. After a while the throwing up past and she got up from the floor and went to wash her face and brush her teeth, which she did the same the day before.

"Um, Robin are you okay? You've been sick lately and I'm starting to get worried." Barney asked as soon as she was okay enough to have a conversation. He was sitting on their bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom and when she did come out she look horrible. He didn't say anything like that to her but he was thinking that she looked horrible, although surprisingly still beautiful which made him seeing her like this smile a little to himself.

"I don't know, it's so weird this happened yesterday too. I don't know why I'm feeling this way but I'm okay right now." Robin says walking over to her side of the bed and sitting down.

"Why are you so sick? You're starting to scare me and I'm worried that something is up with you." He asked again knowing he wouldn't get the answer he wanted to get.

"I really don't know, I've never been this sick before and when I am it's usually when I'm hungover from an all night binge. I just don't know what's going on with me." She says as honest as she could cause she's really at a loss here and is also starting to worry about whatever is happening to her.

"Why don't you go see the doctor maybe there's something that's causing you to get this sick every morning." Barney said gently putting a hand on her arm and giving her a worried concerned look.

"I will call in the morning but it is really odd for me to get this sick in just two days." She says looking at him worried that something's really bad and seeing how worried Barney is makes things that much worse.

Barney knew she couldn't have kids and Robin knew she couldn't have kids but the next day they went to the doctors office to find out what's happening with Robin. Knowing that she can't physically have biological children that thought that she might be pregnant didn't accrue to her until the doctor said. "You are pregnant, congratulations." It came as a shock to both of them that it took a few minutes to have it settle in their minds that she is pregnant.

"Wow."They both said in unison as the doctor stepped out of the room "awwww." They always seem to say things at the same time it's become something that was cute to them. Years ago Robin hated even sharing her food or finishing her boyfriends sentences but now it was cute to her and it didn't freak her out or make her sick like it used to. Doing this with Barney always seemed so natural to her.

They looked at each other after saying this and neither one could express what they were feeling. But, once the shocked started to die down and the realization kicked in Barney finally said what he's been wanting to since the doctor told them the news.

"My god, this is a lot to take in. I don't know how to express what I'm feeling right now." He says as he holds her hand, he had been holding her hand since they first came into the exam room and never felt the need to stop holding her hand it always felt good to have her hand in his it made his heart feel like that's the only thing he's been wanting to do ever since the day he met Robin. True story!

"It is, I can't believe the doctor just said that I am pregnant. This is shocking, it's a blessing but a shocking blessing." Robin said pausing trying to think of the next thing to say. " But, this is amazing I didn't think I could get pregnant." Robin always thought she didn't want kids, she always felt unnatural around them and scared of what they might do. But, ever since little Marvin came into her life she started to warm up to children. Yes, she still felt uneasy around kids and even Marvin but when she got the courage to actually hold Marvin she felt like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. But, now being pregnant as shocking as it is she felt more beautiful than when she held Marvin the first time.

"I didn't either, I was okay with us never having kids because I wanted to be with you more than having a family. But, now it doesn't seem bad. Truth is, I did want to have kids I just was okay never having them because I wanted you more." This was the first time Barney ever said this to her directly and not to his mother or anyone else who believed he wanted kids.

"Really?" Robin knew he wanted to be with her and that she couldn't have children but when he told her that being with her was something he wanted more than kids made her heart jump a little that it made her tear up.

"Really, I had told myself years ago that I didn't actually want kids. But, when I found out that you couldn't have them I was really sad I mean I actually got really mad at one point after you told me you couldn't have biological children. I even threw one of my shoes at a lamp in the apartment which broke. But, that doesn't matter now. We are having a baby." He says excitedly kissing Robin on the lips with a smile.

"I still can't believe it but knowing that we're having a baby makes me so happy. I never thought I wanted kids, but having a baby with you... Is the most wonderful thing in the world." Robin is truly happy about this news, being pregnant and being married to Barney made her life whole. The joy of having a family with Barney brought more tears to her eyes and soon Barney was also tearing up.

The doctor came in the room again and explained the mix up that Doctor Sonya did when Robin thought she couldn't get pregnant and then he told the couple that they need to make another appointment which would be a follow up appointment and their first ultrasound. They made the appointment for the following week and after that never looked back.

* * *

I hope you all like this, in the next chapter we'll flash forward in time to after the baby is born and I will write flashbacks just like the show this season. In the next chapter we'll see the family in 2016 in Argentina and how and why they are there.


	2. Missing Hope

So, I wasn't sure where I would go with this story so I came up with a good idea on where this would go. I love married Barney & Robin so keeping them happy in this fic is my only goal for this story. Enjoy this chapter it's good but as the story goes on it'll get better.

It's been a fun, easy, happy life since they got married 3 years earlier. They had their fun partying and living their lives going all over the world mostly due to Robin's job. It was all fun until one morning 13 months ago when Robin suddenly found out that she was pregnant. It came as a shock to both Robin and Barney but as soon as the shock wore off the reality of this shocking news hit them both. After 9 months of pregnancy, being told to stay on bed rest, to take it easy and not do anything that will cause the baby harm, and a very painful birth. Hope Loretta Stinson was born. She was a healthy six pound baby, at first Robin didn't think she would give birth to a healthy baby, but she did. Soon, their new born baby daughter was home and the new parents took to her, at first it was difficult for them both. They both never wanted to be parents and both weren't sure about how to handle and infant but they soon got the handle of it. After grueling hours without sleep or sex and aruging about who would get up the couple made a list of routines they had to follow on a daily basis for their daughter.

The list went like this: One of them would wake up, go check on Hope, change her, burp her, feed her, rock her to sleep with a song, put her to bed, go back to bed themselves.

When Hope was first born the routine was always more about Robin than Barney but they soon learned that Hope had taken a liking to her father who would sing to her all the time to get her to sleep. His voice was smooth enough that it always calmed Hope down and put her to sleep. So, that voice became an instant affect on their daughter, his voice was smooth enough that she got used to it and when she'd cry it would be Barney who got up and did his usual routine.

2016

In Argentina it was the same thing they had been dying to go on a vacation since Hope was born. They had put it off because she became pregnant but after months of her being pregnant and then taking care of Hope they needed some relaxation so Barney suggested that they'd go on the vacation they've been wanting to go on once Hope was okay with her parents leaving her for a while.

"I'm so glad you thought of this I really did need to get away. I love our daughter but I needed some _me _time." Robin and Barney were sitting out on the patio of their hotel suite taking in some sun on their first day in Argentina.

"I know, I did too it's nice that James took Hope for the week so we can relax and take this vacation we've been wanting to take for a while." Barney was so grateful for his brothers help by taking Hope for the week while they're away. Yes, he missed her terribly but they needed sometime by themselves without the baby.

"James is a good brother I'm glad he took Hope it saved us a lot of time asking Marshall and Lily to take her." Robin's last effort to get someone to watch Hope had been Marshall and Lily but James took the opportunity to take his niece in for the week which helped them leave sooner rather than later.

"I'm glad he and Tom worked things out I knew they would cause I saw how much they loved each other. He and Tom are great parents it's great to see them a happy family again." Barney was sad for his brother and Tom when he first found out that they were getting a divorce back on his wedding weekend. But, a few months after their wedding James and Tom got back together after talking about all of their problems and going to therapy. It help their relationship and made them stronger as a couple which Barney was happy to hear after being a bit shocked by the news that they were going to get a divorce.

"Me too, they are a great couple I'm glad it took our wedding to make James realize he was giving up on Tom too quickly. I've seen them together and always thought they were a good couple so hearing that they were back together because of us is really a wonderful thing. We really are a good team when we need to be." Robin smiled looking at her husband through her sunglasses. She was so happy for her brother in law and his husband it was a great thing to know that their marriage had a big part in getting James and Tom back together again.

The day went on and soon it was night time. There was a party near their hotel so they decided to go and have some fun for the night. Both, really didn't want to drink too much because they told themselves that they didn't want to wake up with a hangover. The last time Barney had a hangover he was past out for along time, it even scared Robin that something might have happened to Barney that caused him to be that hungover and past out. But, soon Barney recovered and was back to normal which then made both of them agree to never get that drunk again. Boy, were they wrong.

The night had been so much fun, at first Barney and Robin didn't drink as much as they didn't want to wake up with hangovers. But, that didn't happen. They drank a lot of alcohol this night, more than they wanted to because the party was so much fun and after being cooped up in their apartment with the baby it was such a relief to finally have some much needed fun. So, they drunk and they drank and they drank some more until they didn't know where they were at or what they are doing or saying. There came a point when neither one of them were talking proper English. They got so drunk that they started to makeout like crazy teenagers, they had missed those light fun days back when they still could have the fun they always had being together. They always had fun together it was one of the things which made their relationship stronger over the years and now with the baby they don't get to act like love sick teenagers anymore. Later that evening Barney had stolen of whole bottle of alcohol for them to drink which lead them both back to the hotel they were staying in.

The couple couldn't keep their lips or hands away from each other and as they went upstairs to their room they were so drunk that as soon as they entered the room they were going at each other like dogs in heat. It was 6 in the morning as the son beamed through the window. The couple was on the floor of the hotel room waking up after their all night binder.

"Wow, did that really happen last night?" Barney asked waking up on the floor of what he thought was their hotel room.

"Yeah, I think so." Robin replied looking around first at Barney and then around the room. She didn't know where she was but she did know she has a hell of a headache.

"Let's agree, for the next few minutes to have complete silence." Barney said rubbing his forehead trying to wake up from whatever happened the night before.

As soon as he said that a baby started to cry and it caused both Barney and Robin to go into parent mode. They had been missing Hope since they left for their vacation but they really needed sometime alone together without a crying baby around them 24/7. So, they left the baby with James and went to Argentina in hopes that a week away from their daughter would be good for them. It really was not good at all, they missed Hope like crazy and the moment they heard the baby crying in the room they automatically thought it was their baby crying.

"You want me to get her?" Barney asked wanting to hold his daughter so badly that even with his massive hangover it didn't really make him care cause he really missed being around Hope.

"No, I'll get her." Robin said waving her hand at Barney and getting up from the floor, walking over to the baby she gently picked the crying baby up holding her and gently patting her back while holding her head.

"Uh, Barney?" Robin has been pretty hungover from the night before and was desperate to hold her daughter again, so desperate she thought the baby was Hope for a minute. She really doesn't know where she is.

"Yeah!" Barney said in reply holding his aching head.

"Who's baby is this?" Robin asked and as soon as she did a lady came into the room screaming at them to get out and that their room was across the hall.

Robin handed the baby over and her and Barney hail tailed it out of there right away. The minute they were in their actual room they couldn't believe what just happened. They are both still hungover and had no idea what they were doing.

"I can't believe we thought that baby was Hope." Barney stated walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I know. What the heck happened last night?" Robin asked pushing her hair back from her face and sitting next to Barney on the bed.

"I don't know, but I do know that I have a massive headache and I really miss Hope." Barney says holding his head down looking at the floor.

"Yeah, me too. I miss her so much. I thought I could be away from her for a week but I guess I can't." Robin was so desperate to hold their daughter again that holding that baby for just one minute caused her emotions to get the better of her which caused her to react to the baby crying instantly like she does every time Hope cries.

"You want to call James and talk to her?" Barney asked taking out his phone ready to dial his brothers number.

"Yeah." Robin replied with a smile wanting to see their daughter so badly.

The phone rang two times and on the second ring James picked up.

"Hello." James said holding the phone in one hand and Hope in the other.

"Hey, James it's Barney. And Robin. We have been missing Hope can we talk to her?" Barney asked hoping she wasn't asleep.

"Sure, she's right here." James said putting the phone to Hope's tiny ear. "Say hi to your parents Hope." James said smiling.

"Hey, baby girl we miss you." At the sound of Barney's voice baby Hope made a cooing sound and a laugh in the other end of the phone which made Robin start tearing up and had Barney in smiles.

"Hey, we love and miss you Hope." Robin said trying to wipe away tears from her eyes with a smile.

"So, James how is she doing?" Barney asked with his hand protectively over Robin's shoulder.

"She's great, she's really easy to take care of you guys are very lucky cause Eli was pretty hard to take care of when he was this young." James was a bit jealous that his brother and wife had an easy life with Hope but it didn't take anything away from how much he loves his niece.

"Yeah, we know we lucked out with her." Robin smiled now containing her tears she touched the screen one last time before they hung up telling James that they'll be home earlier than expected in a day and a half but James wanted them to stay on their vacation cause they needed sometime to themselves, they agreed with James and decided to stay the whole week.

"It is great that she's doing well I'm glad James isn't having a hard time with her." Robin said getting up from the bed and walking over to the bathroom to wash her face after crying before.

"Yeah, we really did luck out with her she's an angel." Barney replied walking over to the bathroom to get something for his headache.

"You still have that headache?" Robin asked rubbing his forehead sweetly worrying about him has come so naturally to her ever since she fell in love with him she's wanted to protect him and Barney soaks it up as much as possible he loves it.

"Yeah, the binge was really not a good thing to do." He admitted telling himself he will really never get that stupid drunk again.

"I know, we need to not do that again. We are parents now, we should be more responsible." Robin told herself 3 years ago that she'd never get drunk again but boy was she stupid in telling herself that.

"Alright, I agree. Let's both agree to never drink that much again it's a stupid decision and I regret taking that vow to never drink again in vain." They shock hands and then kissed each other in agreement and at that moment it was what they thought they would follow through on. Yet, again they were both wrong cause in a few years they would drink again.

I hope you liked this chapter I wasn't sure if it was a good way to go so please comment if you like this I really had no idea where I would go with this but now I do.


	3. Safe and Sound

Update: I know we are all happy that Barney and Robin are officially married so I wanted to make this chapter a flashback to that day. The day they got married and I wanted to update this before tomorrow's finale. So, here's the next chapter of this I'm really sad the show is ending but I still have my fics, videos and memories of this amazing couple.

* * *

May 26, 2013

It was a day that went horribly wrong but ended in a legendary way. It all started a half hour before the ceremony but before this everything seemed to be cool with the almost married couple. Robin has been thinking in the last few hours about everything from becoming fast friends with the gang to her relationship with Barney. After all this time fighting, chasing, crying, drinking, fun, times they shared they were finally about to be married but Robin couldn't shake the feeling that's always been eating at her heart and forcing her to pick her mind over her heart's true feelings for along time. The feeling is, what if Barney can't change lying to her, after everything he's done the proposal to her and the rehearsal dinner were pretty much all lies but she knows it's all because he loves her. However, her main worry is what if he can't stop lying to her after they married? She thought about all the times Barney has done something from the heart without a lie involved but everything she thought of was those two occasions where he put himself out there for her and did something truly romantic and from the heart came back to those two things. If she can't shake the feeling that Barney will keep lying to her in the future how can she trust him?

This has always be one of many problems they had before when they dated the first time. The days when they dated were fun and carefree but she really did love him at that point even if the relationship was mostly about sex and they hadn't defined what they meant to each other. But, she was in love with him and even back then they both lied about their relationship and those lies were their secret to keep. But, during the summer they spent many days and nights together and the more they were together the more she felt more in love and happy being carefree without the knowledge of defining the relationship. The lies were fun in theory but the more she thought about it now the more she starts to worry that Barney will keep lying to her in the future.

This day was crazy enough as it is with things unexpectedly happening like her mom showing up at last minute and Gary Blauman coming unexpectedly inviting himself to be at the wedding. It was all too much for her to handle in one day, a day that was supposed to be a happy one with less tears and frustration. But, that's not the things that worries her. If Barney can't stop lying then where does that leave them in the future once they're married? So this question keeps nagging in her mind and it's really starting to make her panic and think badly about things she shouldn't be thinking about right now. Only minutes away from getting married she starts to breakdown and cry over this frightening feelings she can't stop thinking about.

Meanwhile, Barney kept calm for a while until a sudden panic flooded his mind.

"Are you okay, Barney?" Lily asked, she had just come into the room to find Marshall and Barney talking about something and the face Barney's making is worrying her.

"Yes, it's nothing I'm just over thinking about something but I'm okay." Barney said but the next thing they knew Barney was freaking out about something again.

"Marshall, what are you two talking about?" Lily asked wanting to know what's going on.

"The cornflower blue tie he keeps wanting to wear." Marshall tells his wife looking from her back to Barney who is now standing up pacing the room.

"CORNFLOWER BLUE, Marshall cornflower blue she wants me to wear that tie. How could I be so stupid and leave it back at home? I need to get that tie Marshall." Barney starts freaking out and hyperventilating using a brown paper bag that he had put in his dressing room, you know just in case he had one of these meltdowns. Barney freaked out so much that he went to the window to get some air but his mind was still on the tie so he freaks out more going as far as trying to escape out the window but Marshall and Lily were too fast for him and pulled him back inside.

Marshall and Lily tried to calm him down while Ted went to go see Robin.

"I heard the bride wanted to see me?" Ted said entering the room to see Robin turning around already dressed in her wedding dress.

"Ted." Robin paused to try and not let herself start crying. "I-I can't go through with this wedding." Robin couldn't believe she just said that because she knows she wants to marry Barney and that she loves him but she can't stop thinking about those lies and him lying to her so this all lead to her asking Ted about the locket which made her over think and say things she didn't mean and then she suddenly panicked and ran out of the room locking Ted in the room.

She had to get out of there and go somewhere to think and be alone for a second she rand fast as she could down the block back to the hotel where the reception was going to be held. She knew she had to get out of the church but something had stopped her from actually leaving Farhampton, at first she thought she'd go back to the hotel pack her stuff and leave but her heart told her not to do that to Barney cause she couldn't break his heart like that again (yes she knew about the rose petals and the candles in the room the night after they slept together two year earlier) so hurting him like that again was not what she wanted to do or could do to him. So, she ended up running through the reception tent running into a woman who she didn't know at all.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that." Robin says apologizing immediately to the woman she didn't know.

"No, it was my fault I didn't pay attention when you ran into me." The woman said causing Robin to smile.

"I don't know you but are you okay?" The nice woman said seeing the frowning face the bride was giving her.

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess I can't go through with this whole wedding thing. I thought I could but I can't." Robin said not making much sense but the woman was understanding enough to talk her through whatever crises she's going through.

"Look, I don't know you but when we had that fall we kind of got to second base so here's what my advice is. When I'm feeling overwhelmed I stop and take three deep breaths because that could chance everything." And when Robin stopped at two breaths and opened her eyes she looked over and saw Barney standing there watching her.

"Barney?" Robin said with a slight smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked questioning why he suddenly showed up here when she didn't even tell him that she had left.

"I was looking for you." He told her with a smile holding the papers that held his vows.

"What's that?" Robin asked looking and pointing at the papers in Barney's hands.

"My vows. I was thinking, Marshall and Lily haven't kept any of their vows and they're the best couple I know. So, I'm only going to say one vow cause that's the one that really counts. Robin Scherbatsky, from this day forward I will always be honest with you. Because I love you." He tells her and suddenly she felt tears coming down her face again.

"See you up there." Barney said turning to leave the tent to go back to the church.

"Barney, wait." Robin went over and kissed him, kissed him like she had only a few hours to live and wanted to have one last, lasting memory to last forever.

"I love you." She tells him after they broke the kiss, he smiled and then they hugged. Being safe like this in his arms has always been the best thing in the world to her and this moment she knew. She knew she couldn't lose him and held him tight as she could cause she can't, won't lose him ever ever again.

Yeah, their wedding day was crazy but at the end of the day they were married. It was along road to this day but they both knew that the future might not be perfect (nothing's perfect) but they knew they couldn't spend anymore time apart from each other and being married reassured them both that the love they have for each other is truly worth all the drama, heartache, fun, crazy, emotional, awesome and legendary times they shared together and being together is the only thing they truly needed.


End file.
